


Grief

by robin_writes



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, canon ends after 6.15, set just after let her go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: After her mother's funeral, Caroline finds herself in an empty parking lot. She's struggling to carry on.





	Grief

It hurt to breathe. The air was heavy with sorrow. Caroline could feel her lungs juttering; starting and stopping at random intervals as she struggled to catch her breath. It was the worst day of her life.

Her makeup was almost gone from the tears that ran down her face and her curls had turned to waves. Her dress felt uncomfortable and her shoes were biting at her heels.

Caroline was standing in an empty parking lot. She had no idea how long she had been running for, no idea if she was still in Mystic Falls, still in Virginia. Her skin felt too tight and her calves were splattered with mud, steadily drying and becoming itchy.

She was alone. Completely alone. 

She stumbled, heel catching on the loose gravel, sending her head-first onto the ground. For a moment she felt pain. Her skin cut open on her knees, palms, shoulders and face. Red shined, dripping onto the gravel. And then she was healed, if only it were that easy to heal the rest of her. 

When she stood up, there were small imprints of the gravel all over her body. Caroline wiped off the rest of the sharp stones and then picked a direction. She started walking.

The moon was the only thing lighting up the night. It was beautiful, a full moon. It used to represent fear and horror when Tyler was a werewolf, and now it was just sad because her mother would never see another moon again or another sunset or another sunrise. She would never see the beauty in the world because she was dead. Dead dead. And she was never coming back.

Caroline’s whole chest burned. Her face was hot and her forehead ached. She had been crying for as long as she could remember.

She was wondering down a deserted street in a town she had never been to before when she saw him. Klaus. He was waiting in the distance, staring at her. Caroline moved quicker towards him until she was speeding forwards.

Caroline fell again, tripping over her own feet only to be caught by strong room-temperature arms. She looked up. “Klaus?” She breathed. It was slightly easier now, the pressure lessened.  
“I’m here love. Tell me what you need.” He sounded exactly like she remembered.  
“I need to shut it off. I can’t take this.”  
“You can’t Caroline. You need to push through this now or it’ll get so much worse.”  
“No. It hasn’t even been two full days and it’s too much.” Her hands were shaking.  
“Other than turning off your humanity Caroline, tell me what you need.”  
“Fine, I’ll humour you. I need to get as far away from Mystic Falls as I can for a long time. I need to forget. And above all that, I need my mum back.” Despite her harsh tone, Caroline was still crying.  
“Alright love, I’ll take you away.” Klaus seemed solemn, but he took a step back and held onto Caroline’s hand.

Klaus led her to his car where it was parked down the street. He helped her in and then sat down in the driver’s seat. And then they sped off into the night.


End file.
